Personal Direction
by patricia51
Summary: Karen has been seriously bitten by the acting bug. With an important tryout coming up she asks Gemma Nimbus to direct her rehearsal. But then the direction turns personal. Femslash. Karen/Gemma.


Personal Direction by patricia51

(Karen has been seriously bitten by the acting bug. With an important tryout coming up she asks Gemma to direct her rehearsal. But then the direction turns personal. Femslash. Karen/Gemma.)

Karen Rooney was almost beside herself with excitement. Here she was in California and just like her famous daughter Liv she was about to be an actress, something she had always secretly wished to be. Now she had an audition for a part in a romantic drama. She had been so excited to be "the mother of an action star" when Liv had done "Space Werewolves" and now she had a chance to be a star herself. And Gemma, Liv's director in "Voltage", who had returned here when the show came back from Wisconsin had agreed to direct her rehearsal and aid her in getting the part down perfectly. In fact the other woman had enthusiastically volunteered her services when Liv had told her about the audition.

So here they were, for the third time, working over the scene, on the set for "Voltage" in fact. Gemma had all but insisted they use it, citing that it would help Karen get accustomed to the cameras, lights and the open spaces of the set and the surrounding area. And the show was between seasons so they wouldn't be interrupted there as they might be anywhere else they rehearsed.

Today they had been through the crucial scene several times. Each time Gemma had encouraged her but demanded "More Karen, More! So after taking a deep breath Karen had flung herself into the latest run through with what she thought was complete abandon. But apparently it still wasn't enough.

"Stop right there Karen," the excitable director bounced from her chair. "Freeze in place."

Karen remained still; her right arm thrown out and gesturing, her face lifted with her other hand across her brow and her whole body poised as though to take flight.

"Yes, yes, yes," Gemma exclaimed as she rushed over to the other woman. "This is what we want. But even more Karen. You're Scarlett O'Hara declaring that you'll never be hungry again. You're Blanche DuBois begging Mitch not to turn away from her and leave her." She pressed against Karen's back, right hand adjusting Karen's outstretched arm, left arm around the taller woman's waist to steady herself. There was nothing unusual about that, Gemma was often touching her and adjusting her body. "You're all passion and desire. Show me that!"

Karen dropped her left hand to seize Gemma's wrist. Carried away with the heat of the moment, in a move that surprised both of them she clapped the director's open hand to her breast. "Feel my heart," she declared dramatically. "Feel it running wild. There's my passion!"

The pair stood completely still. Caught up in the drama of her performance Karen didn't even realize what she had done for a moment. Then it sank in. But her first thought wasn't to sharply pull Gemma's hand away or say something like "Oops" and brush the action off. Still caught up in the passion of the moment her first thought was how nice and warm the other woman's hand was on her breast, how nice it was that the fingers were beginning to explore it and how her nipple, even hidden under blouse and bra was beginning to stiffen.

Gemma seemed just as surprised as Karen was when the prospective actress grabbed her hand and covered her breast with it. Karen's heart could almost be heard given how quickly it was beating. And she felt it begin to beat even faster, especially when Gemma's hand, seemingly almost of its own accord, begin to squeeze gently and her fingers begin to caress. Karen knew her nipple, her nipples were growing harder and she started breathing faster, just as she was found Gemma doing as well.

The taller woman lowered her upraised arm. Gemma's hand slid down it. Reaching Karen's body she slipped it around until her right hand copied her left, settling on the waiting unattended breast. She began to stroke both of the rounded orbs, her thumbs teasing the nipples she could just find through blouse and bra

"Gemma?" Karen gasped. "What, what are, what, WHAT?"

She had meant to ask what the other woman was doing. Not only was that a silly question but she had found herself spun around and her mouth, and its question, stopped with a deep kiss. Then Gemma began to walk her backwards, taking one then two steps towards where Karen suddenly recalled a large couch waited for them.

Karen strove to regain control of herself and the situation. This was all getting completely out of hand! A vagrant thought flashed through her mind. Speaking of hands she missed the warmth of the other woman's hands on her breasts. But this had to stop.

"Gemma," she tried to explain, "I didn't mean..."

Another kiss silenced her. A warm delightful kiss that was making her breathing go faster and harder. They took two more steps and Karen nearly tripped as her skirt fell to her feet. She managed to step out of it, even in her heels. She strove to be reasonable, even as her excitement began to build to a point when she would no longer be able to resist what was going on. If indeed she could even now.

"I'm married."

"I know." Another kiss and two more steps. Her arousal was increasing with each kiss, with each step.

"You're married!"

"I know." Somehow her blouse had been undone and was pushed back over her shoulders to fall down her back as she pulled her arms from the sleeves. The lace of her bra scratched delightfully against her now extremely rigid nipples.

They continued their march backwards with yet another deep kiss and Karen swallowed whatever she was going to say for a moment as her tongue dueled with Gemma's and she found herself on fire and becoming increasingly wet between her legs.

"I've never done this." It was meant as a protest but rather even to her own ears she sounded like she was confessing, confessing a lack of something she wanted to remedy.

At some time Gemma must have disposed of her own blouse for Karen could feel much more of the other woman's warm skin against her own now. Two more steps, another kiss and the director's bare thighs were pressed against hers.

Karen moaned deep in her throat. She could feel Gemma's left hand on her back where one by one it was undoing the catches of her bra. The other hand had slipped down her spine and was now firm placed on her ass. Another vagrant thought. Karen was glad she had impulsively donned a matched bra and panties set consisting mostly of little scraps of black lace. At the time she had told herself that wearing the skimpy undies was preparation for her hoped for role. Now she just hoped that Gemma liked her in them. And out of them as the last catch came free and she shook the bra down her arms to fall away with all the rest of the clothes save her panties.

Soft orbs tipped with hard brown points pressed against her own breasts. Once again, somehow Gemma had found the time to shed her own bra. Nothing kept their bodies apart now except for her lace panties and what a quick look had revealed were Gemma's that matched hers both in skimpiness and how they were rapidly becoming soaked.

Karen felt the back of her knees touch the couch. At the same time she felt Gemma hook her fingers in the hem of her panties. In moments they would be gone and then there would be no stopping what was happening. And she had to stop it. She had to. She had to. Didn't she? Gemma's fingers skimmed down her legs, taking her panties with them. Then she was being gently laid back on the couch and she realized that this was exactly what she wanted, what she craved. And furthermore it was what she had wanted from the moment that Gemma's hand had first touched her breast. Her hands circled the back of Gemma's neck and she drew the other woman down on top of her, breathlessly waiting for whatever came next.

The two women kissed again. And again. Karen reveled at the way Gemma's body felt against her own, as though the two of them were molding together as one. A hand wiggled between them, cupping Karen's breast once more but this time without the bother of intervening clothes. It squeezed ever so gently, a thumb stroking the bare hardened nipple. Karen let her own hands run down Gemma's back and over the other woman's bottom, her own fingers exploring. She let her nails glide over the firm full ass and was delighted to bring a muffled moan from Gemma.

Karen noted that her left leg was draped over the side of the couch, her foot in the air and incidentally her panties looped around her ankle. Her right leg was bent at the knee, allowing her foot to brace herself on the floor. Amazingly enough she was still wearing her heels. This left her legs parted quite widely, a feature that was used by Gemma almost immediately.

The shorter woman shifted her body slightly until she had Karen fully, and quite happily, pinned under her. The aspiring actress could feel the other woman set herself against Karen's by now soaking wet curls. A quick glance had proved what she had thought, that Gemma was shaved between her legs. Then that view disappeared as her director took on a different role and began to rock herself against Karen and the mother of four found the sensation of Gemma's bare pussy against hers even more exciting than she could have believed.

The woman on top pushed herself up on her hands, using them to brace herself. What had started as slow, even gentle rubbing between them began to speed up and become more forceful. Karen writhed as this new but extremely exciting and arousing coupling made her build towards what she just knew was going to be an amazing climax. So she did the only things she could think of. She wrapped her legs around Gemma, her heels drumming on the other woman's ass as she began to thrust up to meet her and she darted her head forward and up to engulf one of the other woman's breasts. Well, she reasoned as she sucked all she could into her mouth, if Gemma didn't want this she shouldn't have positioned herself so they were swaying right in front of her.

She went back and forth, one to the other. She knew what she liked when her own breasts were played with so she did the same to Gemma's. She licked, she nibbled, she battered the hard nubbins with her tongue. Her heels began to drum on Gemma's butt as she felt herself building towards her climax. She tighten the grip of her legs and the director responded by crushing herself to Karen and furiously grinding against her. The other woman's eyes were closed and she was gasping, just as Karen was herself. Then it hit both women, that lovely tidal wave of release and Gemma fell on top of her. They held each other and shuddered delightfully with their orgasms.

Curiously Karen felt just a tiny bit sad that this incredibly exciting experience was over. Then Gemma began to slide down her body and she realized that it wasn't nearly over. Lips danced over her skin before an open wet mouth took in one of her breasts. After some serious licking and teasing of her nipple the other woman switched to the other full orb. Then she was working her way further down, her hair dragging over Karen's skin and the taller woman felt her tummy quiver under the sucking kisses and the anticipation of more to come.

Gemma was between her legs now. She ran a line of licks and kisses up Karen's legs leg, all the way to the ankle and back down again, exploring each inch of skin as she found it. Goosebumps sprang up under each touch. Then the shorter woman was licking the inside of both thighs and Karen's toes curled as she felt the other woman's warm breath on the wetness that was a mingling of both of their juices.

The first touch of Gemma's tongue nearly sent Karen off again. She managed to hold herself back somehow, giving in to the pleasure the other woman's tongue and lips were giving her without going over the edge. And it was simply wonderful. So wonderful in fact that Karen decided it wasn't fair that Gemma was having all the fun.

She rolled sideways and the pair fell off the bed, Gemma giving a startled grunt as Karen broke her part of the fall by landing on her. But Karen wasted no time in apologies. She turned around, straddling Gemma in the classic 69 position. And if Gemma was bothered by the change in position her only response was to seize Karen's hips, pulling the willing woman down.

It took just a bit of adjustment because of their height difference but it was only seconds before Gemma buried her face in Karen, her tongue plunging deeply in to the taller woman. Karen, unsure exactly how to proceed started licking the inside of Gemma's thighs, lapping up the moisture seeping down the smooth skin. Then Gemma's tongue found her clit and Karen locked her mouth on the shaved labia and drove her tongue between them.

Gemma had a tight grip on Karen's ass and the taller woman wiggled to the squeezes and strokes of the fingers there. She could quite do that to Gemma but she thought of something else and the woman on the bottom squealed right into her as Karen slid a finger past her tongue and began to pump it in and out.

The director never slowed, her tongue dancing in and out of Karen and then slipping along her open slit to find her unhooded clit. The first touch nearly sent Karen over the edge and she knew her orgasm was rushing upon her. So she duplicated Gemma's actions, while adding a second finger and spreading them inside the other woman as she rammed them back and worth.

Gemma bucked. Karen cried out and her entire body seemed to convulse delightfully. Then she was barely holding on as the shorter woman went wild under her, matching spasm for spasm until the both collapsed, finding just enough energy to crawl back up on the couch and collapse in each others' arms.

Once calm had been restored Karen thought of the time. It had flown by. Her biggest worry suddenly was that someone would come looking for her based on the possibility that she was late getting home. She managed to get up and staggered over to the table where she had left her purse with her phone inside. Muted of course as Gemma had requested. Digging it out first she noted the time and then the number of missed calls, both of which panicked her. It really was LATE.

Quickly she jerked on her clothing. Carrying her heels she started for the door before reversing course. Gemma was still on the couch and, Karen noted appreciatively, still nude. She leaned over and kissed the other woman, softly and with feeling. Well why not? She felt very very good right now.

"I have to..."

"Run," Gemma completed. "One question. Do you think you're ready for your audition?"

Karen's answer came immediately. "I think a little more rehearsal would be an excellent idea. Don't you?"

"Absolutely."

After Karen slipped away Gemma stretched widely and wiggled on the couch. She looked fondly in the direction the other woman had disappeared and a grin spread over her face.

"I wonder how you would feel if I told you how I have been hoping and working towards tonight for some time? What would you think if I told you why I was so excited to finally catch you on this set, on this couch? What if I whispered to you that when this was all in Stevens Point that one night Liv Rooney seduced ME on this very couch?" She got up and began to gather her clothing, "Maybe one day you'll find out."

(The End)


End file.
